A conventional laser radar device radiates a light wave to a target, calculates the distance to the target from the round trip time of reflected light of the light wave, and specifies the position and the size of the target by performing two-dimensional scanning on the above-mentioned light wave, and also performs determination on the basis of thresholds for position and size to detect the target (for example, patent reference 1).